


You're The Best

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [27]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "Half-Written", David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Love, M/M, Vows, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “David, you could say, ‘Patrick, I love you so much. You’re the best.’ And I’d be fine.”Patrick tries to help David write his vows.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	You're The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 27: "Half-Written"
> 
> This may be one of my favorite fics of the month. Thanks to Tailor1971 for some help with a few word choices.

“What are you working on, David?” Patrick was used to seeing David writing in his journal, but the way he was concentrating seemed different. He was distracted, unfocused as he wrote. 

“Nothing.” David lied, shutting the journal and placing it on Patrick’s coffee table. He’d been trying to write his wedding vows but was having a hard time figuring out what to say. The wedding was in a week and the vows were half-written. They were thoughts, not full phrases. Mostly ramblings on why he loved Patrick. 

“David, you’re not writing nothing. Are you working on your vows?” He asked, not wanting to press David too much. 

“Yeah. I’m just not sure… I want them to be perfect, Patrick.” 

“David, you could say, ‘Patrick, I love you so much. You’re the best.’ And I’d be fine.”

“I know, but you mean more to me than that. You have no idea how much you mean to me, Patrick.”

“Oh?” Patrick sat beside David on the couch. “Wanna tell me?” 

David leaned into the other man, letting Patrick wrap his arms around him. Usually, Patrick was the one telling David the ways he loved him, not the other way around. “What do you want to hear?”

“Tell me why you love me?” Patrick sneakily hit record on his phone, thinking a voice memo might come in handy later.

“Well,” David took a deep breath, “I love this, I love when you hold me, it makes me feel safe. I love how you’re so smart, and how you handle all the finances for the Apothecary since I’m not a math person.” David felt Patrick’s hand rubbing against his arm. “I love how you cuddle me, how you give the best hugs. You’re the best kisser, Patrick.” He felt Patrick’s lips against his hair, he let out a content sigh. “I love your little kisses. I love it when you kiss my hair, and my shoulder, and my cheek. You’re so cute and so touchy. I love how you fit against me, your thick thighs, the callouses on your hands, your perfect ass.”

“David, you are not talking about my butt in your vows.”

“Mmm, but I love your cute butt, Patrick.” David teased, turning to straddle Patrick, “I love your butt and your nipples, and your massive…”

Patrick silenced him with a kiss, turning off the recorder and putting his phone away. He knew where David was going, and he loved it, but they had to be at the store soon. 

“Thank you, David. I love you too. You could just say all that in your vows.”

“Maybe.”

“Let’s go, honey. We need to get to work.”


End file.
